1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus for and method of crystallizing an active layer from an amorphous state to a crystalline state when manufacturing a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, e.g., an organic light emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus, includes a thin film transistor with an active layer. The active layer is formed on a substrate in an amorphous state and then is crystallized through an appropriate thermal treatment.